


You Call That a Handshake?

by CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, I have no clue about football, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy
Summary: Idris Academy and Downworld high are mortal enemies on the football field, but apparently their captains don't hate each other as much as people thought...
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 185





	You Call That a Handshake?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a disclaimer: I kept all details of the football game vague because I have no clue how American football is played (I barely even understand AFL). This work is also on Wattpad under @HigherFurtherFaster- which is my account on there so this is all my own work. This work is un-beta'd so all mistakes are entirely my own, that being said I hope you enjoy it!

Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood had been secretly dating for two years now. Sure, it was definitely a long time to keep a secret but the two were always careful. While Magnus was out and proud, Alec was still closeted and the two had agreed to wait until Alec was ready before they told anyone about their relationship. They were both seniors, Magnus at Downworld High and Alec at the prestigious (and stuck up) Idris Academy. This in itself was a problem as the two schools had an intense dislike towards each other. In fact, if the schools found out that the captains of their football teams had been dating for two years there was going to be one hell of a riot.

All of these reasons combined where why Magnus and Alec had decided that they were going to end their last football game versing each other, with a bang. Magnus had suggested the idea as a joke one night while they were on a date, and Alec had surprised him by agreeing enthusiastically. This was how they found themselves in Alec's bedroom the night before the big game talking about how they would execute their plan.

"So, after my team wins-" Magnus started

"After MY team wins," countered Alec with a teasing tone

"Nah, I don't think you can beat us," Magnus replied giving him a teasing look beneath his perfectly winged eyeliner

"Pretty sure we can," smirked Alec

"You sure about that," Magnus asked

"Yeah," Alec had decided their debate had gone on long enough and leaned towards Magnus. Magnus immediately saw where this was going and leaned in to meet him halfway. The kiss started of slow and gentle but soon caught fire, Alec pushed Magnus back on the bed and climbed on top of him. Soon their shirts were discarded on the floor and their pants were looking to be joining them soon when Alec's door flew open with a bang.

"Hey, Alec I was just- Oh, OH BY THE ANGEL!" Jace exclaimed

"JACE!" Alec shouted, promptly falling off the bed

"Ever heard of knocking, Blondie?" Magnus asked throwing a pillow at him

"What was that for?" Jace said as the pillow hit him square in the face "Also, Alec, care to explain? Why is Magnus Bane on your bed? I mean I think I saw why but I would like an explanation as to how this even happened. I had no idea you were into brunets,"

"Uh, I, um," Alec stuttered standing up and pulling a shirt on before passing Magnus his sequined top

"I think it's pretty obvious, genius," Magnus said drily as Alec mentally prepared himself to explain

"Well... Jace, the thing is, Magnus and I have been dating in secret for the past two years," Alec said, creating more questions for Jace than he had answered

"Two years? How does no one know about this?" Jace was baffled

"Izzy does because she walked in on us like this a few months ago. That reminds me, what are you doing home? I thought everyone was at Taki's?" Alec asked

"Everyone is still at Taki's, I was just coming back to see if you were done with your homework and if you wanted to join us. But by the look of it I would say the homework is done," Jace explained, starting to look slightly less shocked

"Blondie, there was never any homework. All he was doing was me," Magnus said with a glittery wink in Alec's direction. He still had made no move to put his shirt back on

"Right... I guess it's a pretty good tactic to make sure Downworld's best player is sore tomorrow Alec," Jace commented. By now Alec was indiscernible from a tomato.

"That wasn't the plan," Alec mumbled

"Sureee," Jace drawled at the same time as Magnus reassured him that he knew Alec had no ulterior motives. With that as his parting statement Jace walked backwards out of the door and after shouting "Be safe!" slammed the front door and left the two boys alone again.

"Well, that was awkward," Alec said, breaking the tension

"You think?" Magnus laughed "By the way, what time is it? As much as I would love to continue what we were doing before your brother barged in, I need to get my beauty sleep so I can kick your ass tomorrow,"

"It's 10:53," Alec answered after glancing at his alarm clock

"Damn, well I better go home then I guess," Magnus said, getting up and pulling his shirt on

"See you tomorrow, I love you," Alec told him as they walked towards the front door of the Lightwood house

"I love you too," Magnus replied as he walked out the door

~

It was the day of the big game, Alec and his team were getting ready in the locker rooms and the nerves were high. Of course, the whole team were having a discussion about the party they had planed for after the game. Apparently there would be beer and girls, unsurprisingly, Alec was unenthusiastic about both of those prospects.

"Hey, have you guys seen Downworld's captain? I heard he wears make-up, he must be gay," Sebastian said with no attempt to hide the disgust in his voice

Alec couldn't help himself "He's bi actually,"

"Does it matter? Still a weirdo," Raj replied, siding with Sebastian as always "Besides, what's it matter to you Lightwood, he your boyfriend or something?" Alec was saved from answering by the coach sticking his head through the door and telling them that they had five minutes before the toss. That didn't stop Jace from giving Alec a small look, trying to gauge his reaction to Raj's comment, however Alec must have gotten good at acting over the last two years of hiding his relationship because his face was impassive, giving away nothing.

Soon the team had gathered on the field and the game was in play, it was a close match and the crowd was on the edge of their seats the whole time. The game had come down to the final kick and Alec was running towards the goals, Magnus hot on his heals, there was ten seconds left on the clock and Alec kicked the ball towards the goal. The countdown ticked down to zero and the ball sailed through the goalposts.

"Idris Academy wins by one point!" Announces the referee and the black and blue side of the stadium jumped to their feet, cheering for their team's victory. The Idris team all ran over to Alec and jumped on him, congratulating him on the winning goal, but Alec wasn't focused on any of that, his eyes were on Magnus who was giving him a small smile, happy knowing that Alec was happy.

Once the teams had cleaned up a bit and the crowd had quieted down it was time for the presentation of the trophy and for the captains of each team to make a speech. The referee called Alec up to the microphone that had been hurriedly set up after the game and handed him the shiny trophy.

Taking a deep breath, Alec began the speech he had rehearsed "I would like to thank my teammates for all the work they have done this season and for playing so well tonight, also a big thanks to Coach for putting up with us, even through the push-ups," that earned some laughter from the coach "Also, a big thanks to Downworld High, you guys played amazingly well tonight and it was a super close game, it could have gone either way to be honest. I think I've thanked everyone so I'll hand it over to Downworld's captain, Magnus, your up,"

Smiling at his boyfriend, Magnus made his way to the microphone and made a similar speech, thanking everyone who had helped their team to get to this point and congratulating Idris on their win. Once he was done the referee gestured to Magnus and Alec, indicating that they should shake hands. With a mischievous glare, Magnus and Alec closed the distance between them and instead of the friendly handshake everyone had expected, they kissed each other full on the mouth.

After the two had finished kissing, they pulled apart from each other and looked around at the shocked faces of their teammates, friends, families and classmates.

"I guess we have some explaining to do," Magnus said, smiling at Alec

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we do," Alec returned his smile and looked towards where his parents were sitting, thankfully, neither of them looked angry, just shocked. Izzy and Jace were both beaming at him, and Magnus's mum, who had already known about their relationship, was looking incredibly proud. At that moment, neither of the boys cared about the football game they had just played, both of them had scored a much bigger win.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this AU! If you have any feedback I would love to hear it! Comments and kudos are adored (but don't feel like you have too). I hope you have an awesome day! Until next time,  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


End file.
